i will always portect you
by daisy-may
Summary: Naruto had some there to portect him but left to fight in a battle now she come back to portect him again but what happehs when fall head over heels for her. bad sunnery but please read


All right this is my new story oh **and** I'm sorry for my other story Promise to be broking I'm still writing.

I don't own Naruto I hope you enjoy reading my story and I hop for reviews.

The dream chapter 1

**DREAM**

"**I don't want you to go"- sniff- "PLEASE don't Nata!" cried a little boy who was two years old with blond hair and blue eyes with birth marks on his cheek. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.**

"**Naruto I have to go so I can protect the village and you." said a woman with white pearls as eyes, violet hair that passing her shoulders, and was more beautiful than any other women. **

"**I want to come too. Please I don't want you to go!" Said Naruto tears in his little eyes. The women looked at naruto with sad face. She grab him into hug where she could hold him will he cried his little heart out. She knew it would be hard to leave him she knew it but she had to protect him from danger.**

"**I told you so he would never let you go with him crying." said a man with balk short black hair and dark brown eyes he also handsome.**

**The women let a growl come from her lips**

"**Hey no fighting you two this a hard decision for everyone." said a man with same eyes as Hinata but more dark and his hair was long and brown handsome as the other man.**

"**I want to go." said Naruto looking at the woman. **

**The women let out a sigh. "Naruto, you know that I can't let you go with me. Its dangers."**

"**I don't care!"**

"**Naruto I want to give you something." said the women while cleaning his tears with her sleeves.**

**Naruto look up with blue innocents eyes. "What is it." he ask**

**The women smile at him and she tried to take her ring off her hand that had a blue stone. She put the ring in his little hands then closes them with a smile she began to talk.**

"**Naruto, I'm going to give you my ring so when I come back I can easily find you."**

**Naruto look at the ring and how a blue light glow was made. He shock to see it glow an look at the women. **

**She smiled at naruto then gave him a little kiss on his head**

"**When that rings glows you will know that I came back to you, and it helps me find you." She said with a smile**

"**Really." Said Naruto with hop in his eyes.**

"**It's time to go." said the 5****th**** Hokage**

"**Yeah Tsunda." said the women "Let's go."**

"**Noooooooooooooooooo!" yelled Naruto**

**Naruto tried ran to the women to stop her but was stop by one of the men.**

"**Tsunda please hold him while we leave." said a guy**

"**Yes." said the Hokage "Come on Naruto." Tsunda grab Naruto to pull him back so they can leave but it was hard with him kicking and screaming.**

"**No let me go! Nata please don't leave me!" said Naruto with fresh tears in his eyes. "Let me go! I want to go with Nata! Please let me go!' **

**The woman wasn't looking at naruto but she could heir the yells that called for her. The tears in her eyes she yelled "let's move out!" and with that the women and the two men ran out the gate not even looking back.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo…"**

**END OF DREAM**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." yelled a blond teenager with blue eyes the held shock in them.

"Oh my god, I kept having that same dream."

"Naruto, you're going to be late." yelled someone out the door.

"Huh?" Naruto look at the clock and saw the time "Oh shit." He started running around the apartment like crazy.

When done he ran to the door to meet with his friends.

"Hey guys what's up." He smiled

"What took you so long you?" said a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry Kiba, I had this weird dream." said Naruto

"Oh what was it about?" Said a girl with pink long hair and green eyes.

"It had to do something with my ring." said Naruto look at the ring his neck with sliver chain.

"Really, you know Naruto it is a nice ring can I borrow it?" said the girl

Naruto look at her crazy. "No way in hell I'm going to let you borrow my ring Sakura!"

"Why not?" yelled a piss off Sakura.

"Because that's why?" yelled Naruto

Well this was going on the three teenagers didn't know there were being watch from behind. They were in a tree so they won't get caught.

"Wow, everything has change. Have we been gone that long?" Said the man.

"You idiot we been gone 17 years!" Yelled the other man.

"His grown." Said the female

The men turn to look at the teens walking not knowing they were being watch.

"Yeah he has he was so little back then." said the one of the guys.

"Now what?"

The women grin and turn to them guys. "How about we visit an old friend of ours."

The guys grin back.

"I bet she got drunk yesterday and…" said one the guys.

"And she is sleeping off her hangover." Said the guy

The women smirk then. "Let's head over to see what's up." And with their jump on the tree and started their way to the hokage office.

Thank you for reading my story, hope for reviews and if you have any ideas please share. And for my other story I could use some ideas so hope to get a lot of reviews.


End file.
